moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Draenor
"Draenor" refers to the planet prior to its destruction and its parallel universe version connected by Garrosh Hellscream. You may be looking for 'Outland', which is what remains of the planet in Azeroth's main timeline. The Draenor that takes place thirty-five years ago in a parallel universe is the one that Kairozdormu brought Garrosh to using the Vision of Time. Khadgar describes it as 'the far side of the looking glass'. As a result it's extremely important to note that this Draenor, while almost the same as the one that became Outland, is not exactly the same. The arrival of Garrosh Hellscream from the main universe and his subsequent meddling with history allowed him to create a technologically advanced Iron Horde under the leadership of Grommash Hellscream. The Iron Horde has constructed their own Dark Portal and connected it with Azeroth in 31 ADP through the same dimensional gateway, which originally connected Azeroth with Outland — the destroyed, main universe version of the world. Geographical Features The world of Draenor is comprised of at least two (most likely unnamed) continents, and only one of them is known to Azeroth's races. After Draenor's destruction in the main universe, that continent became Outland, the only known surviving fragment of the Red World. The second continent is located southwest of it and is said to be the homeland of the ogres, as well as the heart of their empire. Draenor has two moons. The larger moon is bright with reflected light, responsible for the illumination of Shadowmoon Valley, while the smaller appears closer and is far darker. Nowhere is the larger of the two moons more imposing than over Shadowmoon Valley. The name "Pale Lady" is assumed to refer to the larger of the two moons. Background Long ago, the titans visited Draenor and helped shape it, but left early in its development. Draenor was a savage world dominated by fertile plains, lush jungles and volcanic peaks. It was inhabited by several native intelligent races: the arakkoa, an ancient race of bird-like humanoids, the ogres, a powerful race that controled a vast empire, the shamanistic orcs as well as two major forces of nature that shaped this world for centuries, locked in an eternal struggle for dominance: the harbingers of life and nature known as the Primals, and the forces known as the Breakers that leave only destruction and dust in their wake. Age of Colossals The Age of Colossals is the name given to a period during Draenor's prehistory when the Breakers and Primals were locked in an eternal struggle for dominance to shape the land. Age of Order During the Age of Order, the arakkoan civilization known as the Apexis attained a height of power before abruptly vanishing. Remnants of their technology and culture, such as the Apexis Crystals, can still be found in ruins throughout Draenor. Arrival of the Draenei Nearly 200 years before the First War, the draenei crashed in the upon this remote world in their naaru vessel, the Genedar. They believed that this world would be an ideal refuge for their millenia-long exodus and named it Draenor, which meant "Exiles' Refuge" in their tongue; since the native orcs did not have a name for the planet, other than "world," they eventually adopted the Draenei term. The settlers quietly cultivated their society once again and kept their magic hidden, ever wary of being discovered again by the Burning Legion's forces. Universes Collide In year 31 after the Opening of the Dark Portal in prime universe's timeline, Garrosh Hellscream was sent back in time before the main events of Rise of the Horde by the bronze dragon Kairoz at the behest of Wrathion. The overthrown warchief was tasked to prevent the Blood Curse from coming to pass within this parallel universe in order to create an uncorrupted orcish Horde for Kairoz's own machinations. Garrosh, however had no intention of being a pawn in someone else's plans, and betrayed Kairoz, killed him and stole the fragment of the Vision of Time, which was the catalyst that could bridge both universes, and then departed to exact Kairoz's plan on his own terms and gain. Garrosh then convinced his father of his race's eventual fate, using the Vision of Time to show him the prime universe's events up to the aftermath of the Second War, shared information about some of the modernized Horde technology and how to create it, with himself later smuggling some of it into the parallel universe, thanks to his connections within Blackfuse Company, and then plotted his way to prevent the orcs from entering the Blood Pact, which ultimately succeeded. This was the major turning point of this universe's timeline, where the newly established union of the clans, the Iron Horde began their path to conquest under the leadership of Grommash Hellscream of Warsong Clan, and Garrosh was elected by Grom to be his replacement as a Warlord of the Warsong clan. The orcs then proceeded to build the Dark Portal, using the captive Shadow Council to be its power source, and then connected the gateway with the prime universe's Azeroth in order to invade and conquer it. Differences between Draenor in the main universe and Draenor in the alternate universe *Garrosh had never been born. *Rulkan is still alive. *As a consequence of this, the Burning Legion apparently never contacted Ner'zhul but went straight to Gul'dan. Then, the use of fel was only spread among the members of the Shadow Council. *Similarly, the drinking of Mannoroth's blood happened in year -4, instead of year -1. *Garad was still alive at the time of Garrosh's arrival. *Garadar had not been constructed, indicating the red pox did not struck the orcs. *The sea surrounding Draenor's main continent is called Barrier Sea, instead of Devouring Sea. *Telredor, a centuries-old monastery, and the Twin Spires are not present. It is unclear if they existed or if they were destroyed by the invading Iron Horde. *Durotan's eyes are blue and Orgrim's are amber-coloured, instead of the respective brown eyes and bright gray eyes of their counterparts. *Commander Tharbek was also introduced as a member of the Warsong clan while main-universe Tharbek belonged to the Blackrock clan. *The Dragonmaw clan (as well as some other minor clans) hasn't been introduced in the alternate Draenor. It's unknown whether they did not exist in the world. Alternatively they could have been absorbed into or annihilated by the Iron Horde. Category:Draenor Locations Category:Planets Category:Places